pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Kadabra
Vs. Kadabra is the second episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/9/2014. Story Ian wakes up early the next morning, and watches the sunrise over the city. He walks around the city, passing the Saffron Gym. Ian: Today, you are mine. End Scene Ian retrieves his Pokémon from Nurse Joy, just as Elise and Conway come out into the lobby. Elise yawns, rubbing her eyes. Elise: (Sleepily) Morning. Conway: Seems nostalgic. Being back in the city I met you guys. Elise: (Zoned out) Too early for that. (Ian walks past them.) Are you heading out to the gym already? Ian: Yeah. And I’m going to win this time. The group heads to the Saffron Gym, going in the door. Franklin is there, smiling. Franklin: So you are back. Ian: Yeah. I’m ready to challenge the Gym Leader. Unless I have to fight you again. Franklin: That won’t be necessary. I can sense your increased strength, and I think you can help her. Ian: Help her? Franklin: You shall see. Now, (He steps aside, revealing the door.) Through that door. Ian walks forward, going through the door. A large battlefield takes up the room. Sabrina, with her long blue hair, is sitting in a chair on the other side, her eyes closed. She opens them, her pupils wide, as if in a trance. Ian: I challenge you to a gym battle. Sabrina doesn’t stir, but her mouth moves. Sabrina: (Voice echoing) It will be a one-on-one battle. No substitutions. Kadabra. A Pokéball floats by her, opening up. Kadabra comes out, as serious as its trainer. It has a long mustache, indicating it is Male. Ian scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Kadabra, the Psi Pokémon. The spoon it carries increases the power of its Psychic attacks. Ian: Go, Gastly. Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Gastly. Gastly: Gastly! Conway: So he did go with Gastly, the Ghost type that would be strong against it. However, Gastly’s also part Poison, meaning it’ll be weak to Psychic attacks. Elise: What?! Why didn’t you mention that before?! Conway: Ian knew that. I honestly think he’s looking forward to it. Elise: But he could lose! Conway: After watching his battles, I can tell that he wants a challenge. He won’t be satisfied with an easy win. That’s just the way he is. Ian: Gastly, Psychic! Sabrina: Psychic. Gastly and Kadabra’s eyes glow blue, the two firing blue energy waves, slamming into each other. Gastly appears in front of Kadabra, going for a Lick attack. Kadabra Teleports away, Gastly floating back, looking for Kadabra’s location. Sabrina: Psybeam. Kadabra reappears, firing a multicolored beam, hitting Gastly hard. Ian: Mean Look! Gastly’s eyes glow black, as a black ring forms. Kadabra is enveloped in it, the black aura disappearing as it hits it. Elise: What does Mean Look do? Conway: It prevents its opponent from fleeing or switching. That means Kadabra can’t use Teleport to try to escape an attack. Ian: Lick! Gastly goes to Lick Kadabra, who catches it with Psychic, Gastly caught in the blue aura. Gastly is knocked back, injured. Ian: Hex! Gastly’s eyes glow red, Kadabra enveloped in the red aura. Kadabra is hit by the energy surge, injured. Sabrina: (Standing up, anger rising) Recover. Kadabra glows in a multi-color aura, as its injuries heal. It looks as if it took no damage. Ian: Recover?! Elise: It healed itself? Conway: Yeah. Up to 50% of its original health. Unless he can paralyze Kadabra with that Lick attack, Hex won’t be able to do the damage he needs. Ian: Lick attack! Sabrina: Psybeam. Gastly goes in for a Lick, as Kadabra fires a Psybeam. Gastly dodges, as Gastly Licks Kadabra. Kadabra is shocked by paralysis, Ian smirking. Ian: Hex! Gastly’s eyes glow red, as Kadabra glows with a red aura. The energy wave hits Kadabra, knocking it back, barely standing. Sabrina: (Deeper Voice) NO! Her eyes glow blue, as she uses psychic powers. Everyone floats in the air, helpless to get down. Ian: Hey! Snap out of it! We have to continue our battle! Kadabra is down, as Gastly takes damage from the attack. Ian looks determined, as he looks at Gastly. Ian: Gastly! Psychic! Gastly’s eyes glow blue, a blue wave of energy hitting Ian. He floats through the air, heading towards Sabrina. Sabrina spots this, using her psychic to stop him. Ian grabs onto the back of the chair, as he tries to pull himself in. Sabrina: (Deep voice) All threats must be eliminated! She floats up, face to face to Ian. Ian sees the blank expression on her face, as he gets in closer. He moves in, and kisses Sabrina on the lips, her expression turning to shock. Her psychic powers break, as the others fall down and hit the ground. Ian falls, as Sabrina lowers herself, looking around as if confused. Sabrina: (Regular tone) What, where am I? Ian: (Getting up.) You’re at the Saffron Gym. My name is Ian, and we were having a battle. However, Ian points to Kadabra and Gastly, who were both down. Ian: Neither Pokémon can battle. And since it was a one-on-one challenge, it is a tie. Sabrina: A tie. (She grabs her head, as if having a headache.) I see. Well, according to the Pokémon Association, in the events of a tie, the Gym Leader chooses whether to give the badge or not, if I believe that you had a strong bond with your Pokémon. Here. (She pulls out the Marsh Badge.) The Marsh Badge. Take it, and my thanks. Ian takes the Marsh Badge, pinning it inside his jacket. Ian nods in thanks, as he walks out, returning Gastly. Elise and Conway follow, Elise seeming to be slightly jealous. Elise: So, uh, that kiss. Ian: I have to say. I was surprised it worked. Elise: So you had no problems just kissing that woman that was trying to kill us?! Ian ignores it, as he keeps walking. Elise: (In anger) Hmph! Main Events *Ian ties with Sabrina, and earns the Marsh Badge. *Gastly reveals Mean Look. *Sabrina gains control over her Psychic powers, returning to normal. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Nurse Joy *Franklin *Sabrina Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Gastly (Ian's) *Kadabra (Sabrina's) Trivia *Ian shares his first kiss with Sabrina. **Elise seems to be very jealous about this. (Dioga beta (talk) 00:31, August 10, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles